Finding a home
by Walker56
Summary: She has a mission, Finding somewhere safe, finding a group, finding a home. A Daryl/OC story, T rated.
1. Chapter 1

_I crouched there motionless. Froze in fear. The guns went off in every direction, people beside me fell coughing and gurgling blood. An explosion boomed and threw me aside. I remained unscathed but I turned my head to see my sergeant crawling legless towards me. His face was hanging on by a thread and the blood, the blood was everywhere. He cried out to me- to help but how could I. He used up any energy he could muster and collapses gently whispering someone's name. I crawled over holding my gun ready in case. _

_"Tell my..." He coughed violently spewing blood over me, I couldn't move only hold his hand in reassurance that everything would be okay though we both knew it wouldn't. "My wife, I've loved ever since I lay... Eyes on..." I could predict what he said next but he wasn't there to finish instead he left me alone in the dusty winds of our camp. The rest was a blur, tears breached the dam in my eyes and I could feel the arms of someone wrap round me dragging me away. _

I can't carry on like this. The nightmares haunt day and night, there's no stopping them. As these monsters roam the earth punishing us for our sins. I've done things before this world I wish I never had to but I did and there's no going back now. Live and accept it or rejected it and die slowly. I knew I had to kill people when I signed up, it's the army. The amount though was kept in a thick mist. I guess it prepared me for this dark twisted world yet I pray I never had to.

I've seen true fear, at gunpoint. Terrorist with faces scared of us, the good guys. Their expression left a mark on me, one that can't be removed, and one that haunts me every night I close my eyes, if I do. The undead like to keep me awake with their stomach churning moans and the threat of getting bitten and turning to one of them. I've seen herds consisting of hundreds maybe thousands, just walking forward, no destination just walking. At that time with an old group we were terrified of a twig snapping. Now the rest of that group is gone. Just gone… They ran away and never returned. I guess they could be alive somewhere, found sanctuary living happy and safe but on the other hand they could just be another freak destined to wander this lonely earth, searching for something to chew on.

Finding another group is well… difficult. You either run into a psychopathic killer who enjoys you slow painful death or no one. It's a tough choice. I just want to find somewhere fortified, strong and friendly but apparently that's way too much to ask nowadays. You have to choose one of the listed which isn't always easy. Fortified- it could have dangerous and I mean dangerous people inside. I've had a couple of run-ins with these people and I don't want to experience that ever again. Strong- they're already a unit and adding another would wreck their system, you're not wanted. And finally Friendly- They could let in any one including these dangerous folks. The group self-destructs and BAM! You're alone again. I just want to find somewhere with the perfect mix, and I guess that drives me and most people left on. Finding somewhere safe, finding a group, finding a home.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nat! Nat come on, wake up wake up please." I heard a demanding desperate voice my ear. My eyes peeled open slowly to reveal a familiar face. My breath was laboured and quick; I felt a searing pain come from my leg. As I looked down I saw the familiar face tending to what wound I had endured. It felt and looked like a gunshot. Everything slowly dawned on me as I lay on a rough, cold floor in an orange candle light room. We'd been attack and lots died. Images flashed through my mind of the broken, torn victims of the bombs that went off. Legless, limbless, lifeless. Their blood-curdling cries hit me in the core and making me weep like a baby yearning for its mother. They cried for their mothers to comfort them, reverting back to the young innocent children they once were. Some called for their wives and husbands, screaming their love for them as if they'd hear, as if they knew their pain at that moment but they didn't. Back home they didn't know what we had to see, what we had to carry out. Completely oblivious to the horrors of war. I understand we signed up for this but no one could prepare us for this, to see our friends, our comrades blown to pieces right in front of you. _

Another night in and out of sleep, another night of trying to tell myself it's not real. I could feel the bags hanging from my once bright eyes. They pulled me down to the cold, concrete floor I'd been sleeping on for a couple of nights now. I had a plan, which I believed was good, I would hit a prison nearby. There'd be food, weapons and if I wanted somewhere to stay. A prison is ideal, fences that were built to keep people in. It'd surely keep all the monsters out.

I holstered my gun, ready to set out on a journey that could supply a little dash of hope that I needed. It was a short walk from where I was staying for those two days, an hour at most. I felt excited which is strange but I truly did. The prospect of something new, something good could come of it. Maybe a group lived there and they'd let me in with open arms. This spur of excitement propelled me quicker through the undergrowth, through the streams, through the few undead I encountered on my way.

I stumbled out of the forest. It was better than I could ever dream. I saw children running around, playing. People just milled around completely carefree. I saw a little farm, with pigs and a horse. A barbeque looked as if it was going and the sounds of laughter filled the air, louder than the moans of the undead, rattling the fences. This was it. This was the place. I breathed in forcing back the tears of happiness as I approached the gate cautiously. There's no need to get stupid now. The gate looked fashioned from bits and bobs round the place but it was effective keeping out the undead.

I heard a yell, southern drawl, definitely redneck. I was unsure if it was directed at me but I stood my ground, just outside the gate. I waited for the gate to open. Many bodies scuttled around aiming weapons at me as the slowly opened it. With a sigh of relief I stepped in.

"Weapons on the ground!" I recognised the southern drawl, someone from the tower that spotted me I think. I complied and lay down a handgun, shotgun and a buck knife. I saw the darting looks between them. They looked strong from first appearances. One man stepped forth, crossbow slung over his shoulder, red rag drooping out his pocket and mud that covered the majority of his face.

"Three questions." I nodded, ready for the questions. I drew a deep lingering breath to steady my nerves. I couldn't go back out there, I just couldn't.

"How many walkers you killed?" The man held an unreadable face. His eyes moved up and down my body, watching me like a predator on prey.

"I've killed enough to be capable." His eyes narrowed, I hope I didn't say the wrong thing but the blackened blood that coated my clothes was sure an indicator. He shuffled on his feet while all his comrades still circled round me, weapons raised.

"How many people you kill?" I felt my eyes widen, my breath quicken and my palms became sweaty. Once again I took another deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Six." I saw their reaction, a subtle gasp, tightening of the weapon. I understood it's a lot of people to kill single handily but I had reasons, perfectly reasonable reasons. The man's eyes were looking in disbelief, almost unsure of what to make of it.

"Final question. Why?" I knew I had to answer this question otherwise they'd think I'm a twisted sicko who kills for fun and I am not that.

"They were turning into monsters." I didn't lie but I shielded the truth slightly. They were becoming monsters, every meaning of the word. I prayed they'd take it literally as in the undead. He nodded curtly and extended his hand.

"Daryl, and you?" I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Nat."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite. Disclaimer I don't own anything apart from my OC.**_

_"Come on please Nat, come on please." Someone begged and begged for my conscious return, I fought hard against the darkness that overcame me but it hurt to move my eyes, it ached to move anything. My eyes awoke again and that same familiar face hovered over my body. Shadows bounced off the walls in the moonlight that crept through the boarded windows. He snapped his head round checking every shadow that passed the walls._

_"Where...where are we?" I mumbled still regaining consciousness. He was clearly panicked and I sure as hell would be if I knew what was going on. _

_"Village little out of our camp, they stormed it. Everyone...everyone." He stuttered at the end, reliving every little detail. I put my hand gently on his forearm and smiled softly which he returned a shakier nervous smile but nevertheless a smile. _

_"We can't move, they've surrounded the village, and... And they will search every building won't they, they will we are dead if they do, you can't move either, we're so screwed." He whimpered. He was cracking under the pressure, it was visibly showing. We have to be strong in times like this. I sat up against the wall wincing at my wound. _

_"We can get outta here, it's just going to take some time and strength. You hear me?" My words seemed to provide little but much needed comfort to the young man. He nodded understanding what needed to be done. He breathed in and out, regaining any composure he had left. The choppers above whirred and jeep engines roared, more were arriving here and we were in the dark. We had little vision to what was going on out there so formulating a plan would be difficult. We didn't have much choice. _

I knew I should feel safe within the walls of cell block B but I didn't, not yet anyway. I still woke traumatised from a nightmare in the darkened cell. I just hoped I didn't scream the place down or flood the cells with my tears. I tried to muffle my cries of pain into the pillow I'd been given but people still heard them and someone came in at one point to ask if I was okay to which I replied "yeah".

I rose from my cell, bright eyed and brushy tailed as I lurched around to the smell of food. It came from outside and it smelt meaty and delicious. I suddenly felt awake and energized. My diet for the past year or so has mostly consisted of anything scrap I could find whether it be rotten fruit or canned food. I would eat anything I had to just to get by. That seemed to be changing and I liked it. I walked over to the barbeque I'd spotted from beyond the gates where a mousy woman stood behind tending to the grilling meat. I eyed the slabs of meat like a lion to a gazelle. My stomach grumbling egging me on to get some down me.

"Hey, you want a plate?" she offered with a sweet, comforting smile on the side.

"Yeah, please. What meat is this if you don't mind me asking?" I queried just as she was plating it up on a paper plate like one you'd use at parties.

"Deer, caught by Daryl, who I believe you've met." A hot plate of succulent venison, it almost felt as if I wasn't even in an apocalypse. It felt normal, too normal. She handed over a heavenly smelling plate to me. I couldn't wait to start, my stomach growled louder and louder, much to my embarrassment.

"Thanks for cooking it…" I paused realised I didn't know her name. I'd forgot my manners at the gate.

"Carol." She said sweetly, turning over more slabs of meat.

"Well thanks and give my appreciation to the hunter." I chimed "Oh I'm Nat by the way." I began walking off to sit down and enjoy my meal when Carol called me back.

"Nat, you can tell him yourself, he's over there." She handed the apron and cooking utensils to a younger looking boy probably around 15 or 16. He gladly took them and continued the job at hand. I nodded I walked off in the hunters direction. He was chatting with white haired and bearded man. He seemed to have a prosthetics leg, I was impressed with the place. I strode over to express my thanks, I stood beside him, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. I saw the white haired man eye me from the corner of his and I heard him trying to end the conversation.

"Seems you have someone here to talk Daryl." With that he hobbled away over to the grill grabbing a plate. Daryl towered over me in every sense. His arms looked twice the size of mine and my height only reached the tip of his nose. He remained quiet until I spoke my piece.

"I, um just wanted to say thanks for catching this deer and for letting me in. I appreciate it." I yammered on. His expression didn't change, not a muscle, nothing. He just stared into my eyes stiffly listening to my words.

"It's nuthin." He shook it off and began walking away. I stood perplexed at the lack of anything he showed. He just walked off after I plucked up the courage to share my thanks with him and he says it's nothing and walks off.

"No it is, I would've died out there if you didn't let me in." I trotted over in front of him, much to his surprise. His eyes rolled and he tried to move out the way, moving me slightly with his arm. I scoffed and strode in the opposite direction to him. Well I had a choice to steer clear of him which I intended to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't put up a chapter for two days I had been away.**_

_After much consideration, we decided to play it very safe, there was no point killing ourselves but we knew the risk. There's always been that and always will be. The door stood tall and intimidating. We crouched at the door just about to go out. I stopped him from going out the door with my arm, he looked terrified. Eyes wide and hands trembling. _

_"Thanks, for saving my ass before." I admitted with confidence; if this was my final battle then may as well say something nice. _

_"Nothing you wouldn't do." He brushed it off easily, as if it was nothing. It was something, he saved me and I saw people fleeing in every direction. He stopped and took me away from the firing, the explosion and all the death and I'm eternally grateful for that. He deserves to get out of this without a scratch, I knew that wouldn't be the case but we can dream. _

_"Yeah but you're new and it's hard in these situations to keep a level head, you're brave. Remember that." I smiled slightly before gently prying the door open. Nothing seemed out the ordinary. I motioned for him to be quiet as I exited the room, I limped slightly but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, I've been shot before and got out of there fine and kicking. I didn't want to make a noise too noticeable so I held my knife tight and limped on. I winced at every step but soldier on right? _

Once again a pretty sleepless night. I asked if I could go on watch but they had already filled the position. Though disappointed, I just laid on my bed, sinking into the mattress, which I still haven't got used to. It felt almost normal apart from the barred windows and doors and grey concrete walls. I'd regularly just lay in my bed alone with my thoughts. I never had company over so my mind was my only form of human interaction, which is sad really. I guess this was all I had left of my past self, looking up to the ceiling with my mind wandering from place to place at night. I'm glad I can hold onto that one thing. Even though it may seem insignificant to anyone else, to me it was all I had left.

I could feel the bags under my eyes but despite that I felt pretty good and awake. I got my breakfast from Carol who I nodded politely at, then ate it quickly as I wanted to get in on a run going out today. Over the few days I'd been here I felt ready and rested to actual start doing something for them. I saw several people loading some weapons and bags into the boot of a rather clean car. I jaunted over to the car where some people where crowding round deciding a plan of action.

"Excuse me!" I coughed, their chatter silenced and they all turned to face me including Daryl. He narrowed his eyes at me and readjusted his crossbow on his broad shoulders.

"Let me guess you want to go." A young Asian man quipped, I nodded confidently. He turned and looked at Daryl and he shrugged in reply.

"Get your things, meet us at the gate in 10." Daryl grunted in a deep, low tone.

I jogged away to grab my gun and buck knife. I reached my cell and fished around for them. They were hiding in the safe place I put them but couldn't actually remember where that was which was under my bed. Good job Nat! I almost sprinted out still trying to swing my jacket on. I reached there just in the nick of time as they were revving their engines. I leaped into the car ready to go.

"I'm Glenn, this is Michonne, Bob and Zach." They all chanted hello together as if a ritual.

"I'm Nat, short for Natalie." I uttered quietly still unsure of these people. I sat in-between Zach and Michonne. Zach had a stupid smile on his face the whole way but Michonne was quieter and more reserved. She looked like a warrior depicted in books, she was impressive.

"So what did you do before this Nat?" My head whipped round to Zach who faced me smirking.

"Army." I stated simply, he nodded impressed as did the others in the car. It was only chit-chat from then on but they seemed like good people. Loyal when you got on the good side of them but dangerous and lethal when on the wrong.

Daryl swerved his bike into a parking lot in front of a local big spot supermarket. Chain link fences surrounded it with green army tents inside. I clutched my gun unsure of what was behind the fences. I was given a bag to put anything useful inside and some clips for my gun. I thanked them and went to stand by the gate along with Daryl and Michonne who were peeking through the gate.

"What you think is in there?" Daryl examined the area intently with his hunter eye. I carefully inspected the tents which looked very similar to the ones we had at my old camp.

"It looks like a deserted refugee camp, army probably set it up. See the tents we had them at our old camp." I theorised, they both nodded agreeing. I felt too quiet for a refugee camp. Even if they died they would have come back and I'd imagine there would be a few walkers around. The others joined us and began cutting through the fence. Blackened blood tipped the edges, it didn't look very recent.

"Something's wrong." I breathed, the others walked through weapons raised.

"There's always something wrong, you get used to it." Daryl grumbled as he continued through the fence. We stuck in formation eyeing the desolate tents and glimpsed inside one and a decomposing body lay inside with a couple others. Their green, mouldy skin and long shut eyes assured me they weren't coming back.

The entrance was there but we waited to see if any undead were inside, or walkers as the prison calls them. Bob stood outside bloodied crowbar raised along with Michonne sword at the ready. Daryl banged on the window and whistled a high pitched tune. He told us to wait a minute, give the walkers time to come out of the dark. Then Zach began to speak.

"Lemme guess, you were a prison guard before this." Daryl swung his head round and nodded. Zach looked in disbelief.

"Seriously?" He still wasn't sure while Daryl seemed to smirk to himself. I leaned against the wall waiting to go in fiddling with my buck knife which was tucked into my belt. Zach scoffed as a walker threw itself against the window. Bob opened the door smashed its brains in. They all began walking in but I saw something. It was the bottom half of someone, guts poured out onto the gravelled road and blood seemed to have dried. I took one last looked and marched on into dingy big spot, hoping that I wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was quiet, all I could hear was the heavy footsteps of our group. I gathered some cans of food which I was lucky to find. I grab batteries and other useful things. It was a goldmine to anyone nowadays. It was then it began. A sudden thud echoed through the big spot. I rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Bob seemed stuck under a heavy wooden shelf. Bottles of wine crashed on the ground and shattered into millions of pieces. The wine woke the floor like blood. Some tried to pull it up and we nearly did until, it fell hanging for its entrails from the ceiling. Still gnashing away at us. We stood frozen, no muscle moved. It was then they rained from the ceiling some exploding upon impact and others just pushed themselves up and lurched over to us.__  
__"GET BOB OUT OF HERE NOW!" Daryl nearly screamed at us who just stood bewildered by the storm that was raging on. It suddenly clicked and we followed like sheep heaving this shelf off, we had to stop. We splintered and ran in opposite directions around the big spot. My gun raised as I heard the groaning get louder and louder. One came round then another and another till there was six all coming to get coming to punish me. I fired and of course I hit my target, it was second nature now. I ran in the opposite direction they were coming from. I got blocked again another five came from that direction. I couldn't get out so I screamed out praying for help to arrive. Then almost like a star in the dark night sky I saw a opening and I pushed and squeezed my way through killing some walkers on the way. I panted heavily then I remembered bob.__  
_

_"BOB!" I screeched hoping he'd reply which he did.__  
__"NAT OVER HERE!" He was still caught under the shelf of wine. A walker with its scalp peeling was pushing its way towards him until I ceased its movements. Zach came running too and helped me move it off. Bob squirmed free just. The others returned, sweating and covered in a splash of walker blood. They panted for a moment regaining any energy they had to carry on._

_"NOOOOO!" Zach wailed as he was pulled to the floor by a hidden walker. I was about to pull him up as the walker pulled a chunk out of his neck. He gurgled and choked, like at my old camp, like the people at my old camp. My mind told me go, my body persisted to stay. I just stared down at the boy being torn apart, I heard the cracking and saw the ceiling falling apart but I still couldn't move._

_"NAT COME ON!" I heard daryl shout I wanted to go but I couldn't move. Then out of nowhere I was being pulled away from the memories of that camp._

_Daryl dropped me on the floor. The warmed gravel scrapped my hands and I picked out all he little stones from my hands, carefully and intently. I saw daryl pace up and down holding onto the bridge of his nose.__  
__"What was that?!" He snapped getting right in my face. I could smell the dirt and sweat on him. It smelt like the woods. I'd like to take my dog on walks in the woods.__  
__"I don't know, I guess I froze." I bowed my head ashamed pushing about the stones on the ground.__  
__"You could've endangered the whole groups life!" I roared like a lion and snarled like one too bearing his teeth trying to scare me.__  
__"Don't you think I know that?" I hissed, pushing myself up from the ground, standing up strong ready to defend myself.__  
__"I'm not sure, from what I saw no!" He barked at me, flailing his arms around. He paced up and down while the others watched.__  
__"You don't know what I've seen, what I've had to do and I guess that dug it up a little. Sorry." I hissed lowly.__  
__"We've all seen shit we wish we hadn't but you don't see me stood under a collapsing ceiling." I huffed out of frustration, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help it. It just happened and the experiencing and sounds in there honed in on memories that I only dream of wishing to forget. I live with them but never forget them and sometimes they catch up to me and pull me down.__  
__"You know what screw you Daryl! You don't get it and I ain't going to explain it to you." With that I stormed away only to pull back may a rough hand. I turned fuming and eyes watering.__  
__"I need to know you're a team player and whatever this was won't happen again." He spoke calmer and more collected but still asserted his authority over me.__  
__"Sure." I whispered still with fumes pouring from my ears and went on my way to the car.__  
_

I woke, sweat dripping from my forehead, I trembled with fear. It shook me to my core, I'd never felt this before. That wasn't a normal nightmare, it was different from the one I have every night. I'm not sure if I could interpret that in a good way or a bad way. My old demons where disappearing but new ones were coming out the dark and they were worse, evolved to cause as much pain as they could. They learnt from before, their weaknesses becoming strengths and I am scared of what they could become and what it'd make me._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'd like to thank Juliaxxe for their kind review, I love getting reviews especially lovely ones like that. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while I've had to focus on exams and stuff and that may continue for a bit so here's a chapter in the meantime. Enjoy!**_

"BANG!" I moaned rolling over onto my side. Whoever made that sound would pay. I was shattered and now I was in a safe place I would like to sleep even if nightmares filled them.  
"BANG!" Two, sounded like gunfire. I pushed myself up wiping away the sleep from my eyes. I holstered my gun and knife and crept out the cell.  
"BANG, BANG!" Something was happening and it wasn't good. I ran through the winding corridors towards the sound, heroically to prove I am a team player.  
"BANG!" There was the chaos, people screaming, running away. Walkers drooled thickened blood of their victims. Some chewed on shoulders of those who fell to the ground.  
"BANG!" Those who escaped locked themselves in cells watching as others fell and the walkers clawed at them through the bars.  
"BANG, BANG, BANG!" I shot three walkers down with deadly accuracy. Their numbers dwindle we turned out on top. Gunfire ceased as did the massacre. I could hear the tears falling and crashing down on the stained floor. I could hear the mourning women and children as the gathered round dying husbands who protected them throughout this world. I. Bowed my head out of respect but I didn't feel sad. I felt sorry for the people that grieved round the dying but not sad.

"Nat!" Amongst the sobbing a male voice shouted but I couldn't distinguish it. Then out of the crowd stepped Daryl hollering me over. We nodded a greeting and I followed him to the perch. We joined a small group of blood covered men peering into an obscured cell. Blood puddled just in front of their heavy boots. I peeked through their shoulders to see Patrick the boy who was serving the venison the other day.  
"What happened here?" I gasped. I hadn't seen walkers like this. Blood coming from the eyes, streaking down their faces like art.  
"He wasn't bitten, he died last night." Stated doctor S. "See the blood, I think it's a hypoglycaemia. They choked on their own blood…. Imagine your body is a soda can and you're shook up. Except the top is your eyes, mouths and ears." Doctor S continued. Our small group eyed each other nervously. I could see one thought was on our minds. 'Is it contagious?'  
"So it's a bad flu. Does that mean it's contagious?" I chimed in.  
"Yeah, we don't know if it's contagious but I wouldn't say it isn't. We should quarantine this area and those exposed shouldn't mix." He stated clearly. Rick got the message as did Hershel.  
"All of us, we've been exposed to it?" Daryl asked and Doctor S nodded simply. Daryl sighed deeply. We got cut off by a groaning from the adjacent cell.  
"I got it." I called and I headed over pulled the son of bitch by the collar and made sure it wasn't going to call out again. I huffed a breath and wipe the remnants of the walker on my trouser leg, it could be washed. I re-joined the group whom where muttering amongst themselves.  
"Nat, if it's not too much, I'd like you to help with this situation." Hershel said hobbling round to face me. Daryl's face was stern and unchanged as was Rick's.  
"Why? You don't know me. I just got here." I said defensively whilst subconsciously backing off slightly. Hershel took note of my reaction.  
"You heard the gunshots and came running here without a thought. Don't you think that deserves some recognition?" Old man Hershel had a way with words. It was like a lullaby that brought me into a calm collected state. He made me feel confident in myself even though I knew I was a terrible person. He had a skill, though not as regarded in today's world.  
"Nothing they wouldn't have done." I took another step back. Though I was calmed I didn't enjoy having nice things said to me. It felt wrong and uncomfortable. All I wanted to do was squirm away from the trapping words he offered but I couldn't I had to stay.  
"Exactly, dear." I pondered for a brief moment realising I helped as they did, even If I got hurt I'd still run into danger for these people. I didn't care so much on the talking side and emotional crap but even being here for a few days I could feel this place was worth keeping, worth the risk. Sometimes you just got to roll the dice and on this occasion I had. I knew few places existed that seemed so honest because I've seen places like this that had a twisted side behind them, places that'd you'd walk into and only escape if you were a rotting corpse. I could read people and they seemed good, not clean I knew they'd seen some messed up stuff and had to do things they wished they never had to as we all have but their morals were there which remained strong. I saw it in all the people here as soon as I stepped foot into this prison. They knew this place was worth keeping and all would fight to the bitter end to keep it.

"I'll help." I said with conviction. "What do you need?" I was looking for orders, things to do to keep me busy and moving. It was my natural state to be given ordered and I was where I was most comfortable.  
"We need graves, a lot of them. You can help Daryl dig. You both wear masks, I mean it." I nodded and headed outside to begin the hard day ahead. I saw a shovel leaning against the wall so I took it in my hand and strode over to the makeshift grave yard where crosses fashioned out of twine and sticks lay still. It felt eerie and weird to me. The graves thing was dropped out of my conscious when I first lost someone I cared about in this world. I knew it was never going to be the same and up until now it hadn't. They had created something normal, something vaguely like before.

I dug the shovel deep into the parched ground. I shovelled the dirt over my shoulder into a small forming pile. One after another I fell into a stride and I left this world to another.

_We kept to the darkness and out of the spotlights. The terrorists were bashing in doors left, right and centre. Pulling out sleepy families from their slumber. Shots were fired and I could hear the cries of mothers and fathers. I don't understand how you could live with yourself after killing a young boy or girl in front of their family, it was sick and twisted. I had my back covered and we advanced forth, successfully until we reached the edge of the village. They surrounded it entirely. The terrorists had lined up men from the village in a line. Torches lit them up like a fire. The terrorist stood uneasy, shifting from foot to foot. From what I could see one received orders and waved the machine gunners off. The village men collapsed into a mute mass. _

I didn't break until sweat splashed against the dry ground, I swear I could hear I sizzle. One grave done for the deceased, another and another and another and another to do. Daryl appeared out the corner of my eye beside me, I didn't know when he joined me on this cheery task but he just got on with it. Sweat dripped from his forehead and I could hear his breaths labouring behind the bandanna he wore.

"How long you been here?" I asked. He paused for a moment and dredged his shovel into the ground with a strong force.

"Hour or so." He rasped, throat dried from the manual labour and the crisp sun that sent rays down onto us. "Look, I still ain't sure bout ya but….thanks for today. You didn't have to." He ran his hand through his raggedy hair and nodded after pulling the shovel out the now unearthed ground.

"I did. How else am I going to get you guys to trust me, at least a little?" He scoffed and threw another pile of dirt over his broad shoulders.

"What you do before all this? That shootin' was impressive in there." He knew the answer, I could see in his eyes he just wanted to confirm his thoughts.

"Army." I dug deeper into the ground. He gave an accepting look and we got back to work and exchanged no more words. We collectively hauled the bodies that were wrapped in white cloth with some blood stains just breaching the surface into the ground. It felt all too familiar to me.


End file.
